<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You really know how to make me cry, when you gimme those ocean eyes by gaymerkree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744171">You really know how to make me cry, when you gimme those ocean eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree'>gaymerkree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coming Down (Werewolf AU) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Slight Violence, Werewolf AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind them they don’t hear the soft knocking, what they do hear seconds later is the heavy lock clicking and the chain on the door being ripped from the wall before the yell of a very angry woman. Ruby shifts snarling toothy growls, desperate to protect Weiss at all cost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Slight snowy hill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coming Down (Werewolf AU) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Those ocean eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey look the plot finally! No smut in this story, so everyone who wants to read it smut free can. Thanks to everyone who asked for this story, It's become very dear to me personally.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> No fair </em> <em><br/></em> <em> You really know how to make me cry </em> <em><br/></em> <em> When you gimme those ocean eyes </em> <em><br/></em> <em> I'm scared </em> <em><br/></em> <em> I've never fallen from quite this high </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Falling into your ocean eyes </em> <br/>Those ocean eyes</p><p>Ocean Eyes - Billie Eilish</p><p> </p><p><em> Late! </em> She was <em> late!! </em> Ruby Rose was late for her date, and Weiss was going to <em> kill </em> her. Okay, maybe not <em> kill </em> her kill her, but kill her for sure. The last few months with Weiss had been peaceful bliss. They saw each other twice a week, at least, and Ruby came over every full moon to keep herself out of trouble. Ever since Ruby had informed Weiss of the hunter she encountered on their first and second meeting the silver haired heiress had been very clear; Don’t be late. Don’t lose track of the time, don’t get caught in the alleys, and don’t arrive so late that she has to catch the hulking werewolf climbing awkwardly in through her firescape window. </p><p>That was out of the question this month! Work had been a disaster! Outside of Weiss’ usual morning visit, everything had gone wrong! Ruby had spilt no less than three pots of coffee, (while thinking about how <em> pretty </em> Weiss is,) and had messed up on at least half the orders she was given. Velvet had to quarantine her into drive-thru, and forbade her to touch a single coffee bean till close. Then there was <em> closing! </em> Ruby had been so dead set on checking her text messages, <em> frequently, </em> that she dumped the mop bucket and got out almost an hour late! Oh! She really should have just tried to switch shifts with Sun!</p><p>So now here she was, sprinting through alleyways, trying desperately to hold back the wolf growling under her skin. (And if she’s being honest, the wolf wasn’t too happy either, her beastly urges wanted to see Weiss just as much as <em> normal </em> Ruby, but with much less restraint.) She’s nearly up the fire escape when she feels the first shifts in her body, her muscles swell, and she feels her shirt tighten over her back. With a grunt she tries to tug the offending garment over her head but it’s too late, she won’t have time to pull it off, and make it to Weiss’ before she’s fully transformed, and <em> shit! I really liked this shirt! </em></p><p>The familiar rip of clothing makes the werewolf sigh before the shreds of the shirt fall off her body and to the alley floor. Ruby grumbles, now able to easily move up the firescape, and increase her speed. When she finally makes it to the fifteenth floor the sun has completely set, and her transformation complete. She pushes lightly at the window before scrambling into the almost too small opening. She falls to the floor with an audible thump, and sighs. <em> Safe again. </em></p><p>Across the apartment Weiss emerges from her office, and spare bedroom, worry coating her face before she rushes to Ruby’s prone form. “Ruby! Are you okay?” She grunts in reply, licking softly at Weiss’s cheek. The Silver haired woman scoffs, swatting at Ruby’s muzzle playfully. “You had me worried you dolt! That hunter is probably still out there looking for you!” Ruby groans, pulling Weiss down to land softly on her chest, and releases a soft chittery whine. “Oh you big baby.” Weiss sighs, sitting up and straddling her werewolf girlfriend. </p><p>Letting her arms fall to the side with a huff and an exaggerated groan, Ruby plays dead. Weiss laughs softly, bubbling affection within the wolf, and scratches playfully at her fur covered chest. Ruby howls, high pitched and playful before rolling the two of them over, pinning Weiss down and digging the pads of her fingers into her sides. Weiss squeals, “Ruby! No!!” before dissolving into a fit of laughing and flailing. </p><p>Behind them they don’t hear the soft knocking, what they do hear seconds later is the heavy lock clicking and the chain on the door being ripped from the wall before the yell of a very angry woman. Ruby shifts snarling toothy growls, desperate to protect Weiss at all cost. When she locks eyes with ocean blue, and sees the familiar silver white hair she falters. Something sharp sticks into her chest, and she realizes too late what it is when Weiss grabs a fur covered arm and screams “Winter!?” A jolt of electricity strong enough to take down three men courses through her, and into Weiss, knocking the other woman out and onto the ground. Ruby snarls, using her body to cover Weiss’ prone form, her limbs ache, and she can feel tears prick at her eyes. </p><p>The wolf in her howls low, protective and fierce. Logically she knows who this is, Winter, Weiss’ older sister, and most likely the huntress that had been after her for these last few months. However, now <em> Weiss </em> was hurt, and that wasn’t allowed. She sinks low, keeping her eyes on the huntress with a taser stuck in her chest. Her ears flick down, and she can hear soft shuttered breaths, <em> Weiss is okay… </em> </p><p>There’s a faint scuffle, another figure appears in the doorway, and she can hear a shout, but everything sounds like it’s underwater and Ruby’s never felt so tired. There’s another harsh yell, and Ruby looks down to Weiss, her form blurs, and she stumbles. She falls next to her silver haired girlfriend, lifting a heavy arm to pull Weiss in closer, she whimpers softly before blacking out, her last thoughts of pale freckles and clear blue eyes.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When she wakes up she feels like it must be sunrise, but she’s still wolfed-out. She sees Winter in the next room, arguing with someone hidden from sight. Her ears are ringing, and her vision still blurry, but Ruby remembers what happened, she remembers <em> Weiss </em> . Frantically she looks around the room and her silver haired girlfriend is nowhere to be seen. Her wolf roars, and she sees red. It was one thing to attack her, given any situation a werewolf was <em> terrifying </em>, but hurting Weiss was unforgiveable. </p><p>Growling low, Ruby tries to stand, all of her limbs are tied, and she’s sure the reason for her weakness is silver in the ropes. She lets out a rough bark, ripping through the gag around her mouth and Winter turns to her. The other attacker blocks Winter’s advance and makes their way to Ruby herself. When she’s directly in front of Ruby she can finally see her face. </p><p>Robyn Hill looks more upset than she has any business being, considering she’s not the one tied up with her mate possibly dying somewhere <em> not here </em>. She presses a hand to Ruby’s fur covered cheek, and Ruby can see the sorrow in her eyes. </p><p>“Hey little one,” Robyn’s voice is soft, and she scratches lightly at the back of Ruby’s ear, and it does wonders for Ruby’s bad mood. She’s not angry, just scared, and <em> where is Weiss? </em> Ruby whimpers low, nuzzling into Robyn’s hand and the hunter sighs, “Winter, we need to untie her.”</p><p>“Are you insane? Hill you’ve been hunting these creatures your whole life, and you just want to untie the animal that just attacked us?” </p><p>Beside her Robyn sighs, “Winter we don’t know what was happening before you barged in. I know Weiss is your sister-” Ruby growls low, bleary eyes searching the apartment again for her mate, before Robyn coos softly, (she’s barely keeping her wolf from ripping both women to shreds to get back to Weiss, and she’s not sure how much longer she can keep it up.) “I know she’s your sister, things may not be as bad as it looked.”</p><p>Anger and panic flare in Winter across the room, and Ruby responds with a low growl, her teeth gnashing against the shredded fabric between strong jaws. “My sister would never associate with a monster!” The eldest Schnee roars, and Robyn stands swiftly.</p><p>“I know you’re upset, but so is she,” Robyn gestures slowly to the prone wolf, “You’re going to have to keep your emotions in check, <em> Specialist </em>Schnee.” The title stops Winter in her tirade, her hands fisted at her sides. “The General doesn’t know you’re here does he?” Ruby watches the back and forth between the two women, gnawing silently on the ropes around her wrists and ankles. </p><p>“This is a family matter-” Winter starts, but Robyn holds up a hand.</p><p>“Pick your words carefully Schnee, because werewolves take family very seriously, and this one right here, might consider Weiss family now.”</p><p>Winter is furious, her eyes locked onto the weakened wolf. She approaches quickly, crossing the two room distance in five graceful steps. Instinctively Ruby growls, but it comes out weak and low. Robyn tries to dissuade the angry woman, but the determined Schnee has her silver blade tucked under Ruby’s jaw, deep blue eyes stare into defiant silver.</p><p>“Winter?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Easy there snowflake,” She grins, a pastry from the nearby coffee shop in one fist, and a fresh coffee in the other. “Just because you think there’s a big bad werewolf hunting your sister-” She stuffs another bite of the pastry in her mouth, “Doesn’t mean you can be rude about it.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Burning cities</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And napalm skies</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  
  <em>
    <span>Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>Your ocean eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ocean Eyes</span>
  <span> - Billie Eilish</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then ole Ironwood tells me to 'sit down huntress Hill' you know how Ironwood is-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Hill, I am aware of the way my commanding officer conducts himself." Winter groans, leaning against the alley wall behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a few months since she first spotted the werewolf in the city, and since the encounter she had with the wolf where Robyn set it free, she had seen hide nor hair of it. So each full moon she sets out to hunt. Unfortunately, each month Robyn felt the need to tag along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy there snowflake,” She grins, a pastry from the nearby coffee shop in one fist, and a fresh coffee in the other. “Just because you think there’s a big bad werewolf hunting your sister-” She stuffs another bite of the pastry in her mouth, “Doesn’t mean you can be </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t talk with your mouth full.” Winter groans, “Were you raised in a barn?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller woman barks out a laugh, and Winter frowns, “Compared to you princess, everything's a barn.” Robyn’s words weren’t untrue. She had lived in a home the size of a small castle, but at the age of eighteen, she moved out and joined the military, and here she was now. With a flirty monster hunter drinking rapidly cooling coffee, and eating almost stale donuts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Robyn’s right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thinks, sparing the grinning woman a soft glance. They’d been out every month for a few months now, and there’s been no sight of the werewolf since that second night. (She’d be lying if she said she hated the company though, but god forbid she voice that opinion to the tan woman, she’d never hear the end of it.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robyn yawns, leaning roughly beside Winter, their shoulders brush, and Winter bits back a soft smile. They stand in moderate silence, Robyn finishing her pastry and coffee, and Winter listening to the soft sounds of the city around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something catches her attention, an angry rumble of metal, and Winter turns quickly. It takes a moment for her to notice it, but a figure climbs roughly up the fire escape on the side of Weiss’ building. Winter elbows the huntress beside her, pointing swiftly to the rapidly climbing figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re moving fast.” Robyn states softly, voice low, “What apartment is your sisters?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Third from the end, fifteenth floor.” As the words leave her mouth they see the figure shift, growing larger and moving faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark outline looks quickly to the moon before climbing through a window, three units in, on the fifteenth floor, and Winter runs. She rounds the corner, and into the building and directly into the open elevator. Robyn makes it in the building a second after and is forced to race up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the door opens on the thirteenth floor WInter bolts out the elevator, past an elderly woman holding a bag of trash, and up the last two flights of stairs. When she arrives at the door to Weiss’ apartment (now complete with a small wood plaque that read ‘Please woof your paws’ hanging near the peep-hole.) she knocks four times before she digs her key out of her pocket. When she opens the door it catches, held in place by the chain lock. Winter curses under her breath, and there’s a yell of ‘No!’ followed by a scream and through the crack between the door and the frame she sees Weiss’s legs and a large furred figure looming over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping back Winter pulls out her taser and slams her shoulder into the door with a yell, tearing the chain lock off the wall and stumbling in. She locks eyes with the beast, and it lets out a guttural growl, clamoring over Weiss as Winter aims the taser high on its chest. The prongs dig in, and the wolf is unperturbed, but realization flashes through silver eyes as Weiss locks eyes with Winter. She pulls the trigger just as Weiss' hands firmly attached to the wolf’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Winter!?” The shock shoots through the wolf and into her sister, knocking Weiss back and to the floor, unconscious. The wolf snarls, covering Weiss’ fallen body before letting out a feral howl. Winter’s eyes narrow at the sight before her, the beast towering over the person that means the most to the military specialist. Winter herself wants to scream, to howl, but she is not a beast, a monster to be hunted, so she pushes the urge down and approaches slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind her she hears the pounding of boots and a skid to a halt, “Winter!” The huntress growls out, before rounding the corner into the apartment, and nearly into the older Schnee sibling. The wolf whimpers, pulling Weiss’ body closer before collapsing on it’s side. She keeps her eyes trained on the wolf as she falls to her side, tugging Weiss’ body close. “Winter, stop!” When she’s sure the beast is unconscious she tugs Weiss fully out of it’s grasp. The beast, even asleep, tries to keep its arms wrapped around the smaller woman, but Winter effortlessly lifts her sister’s body up and walks her into her bedroom. “You can’t just do this, they may know each other! Winter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the living room she pulls two lines of rope from her belt, special rope with silver threaded into the weaving especially for detaining specific types of monsters and beasts. She ties the wolf’s feet, then it’s hands, before tying them together, and finally adds a thick gag to keep it from making much noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robyn pulls her back and away from the wolf, making the white haired woman frown. “Winter, stop ignoring me. You don’t know what’s happening, or why she’s even here.” Winter tugs her shoulder away, moving back into the hall to look at Weiss’ sleeping form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Winter</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” The huntress pleas, reaching for the specialist's wrist, “Please, you said Weiss was seeing someone, this-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t finish that sentence Hill.” She’s furious, eyes glowing red rimmed. How dare she imply Weiss would be seeing some monster! No she had met the girl Weiss was seeing. She was tall and sweet, and already so in love with Weiss. No Weiss was not dating a beast like this, she was a victim, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> a victim, Winter had saved her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving into the kitchen Winter makes herself a glass of water, and Robyn is close behind, trying to keep the physical middle ground between the silver haired huntress and the wolf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a low growl the wolf wakes up moments later, eyes bleary and confused, head shifting in every direction before locking on Winter and growling low. It stumbles, trying to stand but it’s bindings hold firm. It barks around the gag, working it’s teeth into the fabric. Winter turns to move towards the wolf, but Robyn blocks her path. The tan huntress crosses the room before sinking down in front of the wolf. She whispers softly to it, and scratches roughly around it’s cheek and ear. The wolf whimpers, nuzzling into Robyn before the taller woman levels a stare at her,</span>
  <span> “Winter, we need to untie her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you insane? Hill you’ve been hunting these creatures your whole life, and you just want to untie the animal that just attacked us?” She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> insane, did she miss how the beast had attacked Weiss? And almost Winter herself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robyn sighs, “Winter we don’t know what was happening before you barged in. I know Weiss is your sister-” The beast growls low, and Robyn coos softly, trying to calm the already frightened wolf, before continuing. “I know she’s your sister, things may not be as bad as it looked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sister would never associate with a monster!” Winter shouts, anger flaring in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re upset, but so is she,” Robyn gestures slowly to the prone wolf, “You’re going to have to keep your emotions in check, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Specialist </span>
  </em>
  <span>Schnee. She can sense your emotions more than you realize, and she’s already scared.” Winter resists the urge to scream again, clenching her fists once, twice- “The General doesn’t know you’re here does he?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh that’s it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“This is a family matter-” Robyn holds up a hand to stop her, and Winter feels like the older woman is treating her like a petulant child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pick your words carefully Schnee, because werewolves take family very seriously, and this one right here, might consider Weiss family now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idea sends fire through Winter’s veins, her magic flares in her eyes and she makes the short trip to stand directly in front of the wolf, her sword drawn and aimed at a fur covered throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Winter?” Her eyes shoot up, and lock with Weiss’ as the wolf whimpers pathetically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss moves quickly and clumsily towards the wolf, nearly collapsing on it. It whimpers again, and Winter almost screams when she sees the bindings snap, and two fur covered arms lock around Weiss, and tug her against a fur covered chest, head placed along the younger Schnee’s shoulder, as Weiss scratches softly the the beasts neck and arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Weiss get away from that thing!" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Winter," her voice is still weak, but she's regaining her strength wrapped tightly in Ruby's strong arms. "This is my girlfriend, Ruby." The wolf behind her snorts tugging Weiss closer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the final part! I have more to come for this AU, but this is the last for this section of plot. I hope everyone enjoys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I've been walking through</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A world gone blind</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Careful creature</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Made friends with time</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <em>
    <span>He left her lonely with a diamond mind</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>And those ocean eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Ocean Eyes</span>
  </span>
  <span> - Billie Eilish</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss wakes up with the worst headache of all time. The pounding in her head echoes through her neck, into her limbs, and back into her head. Her arm </span>
  <em>
    <span>aches</span>
  </em>
  <span> and her memory is a little fuzzy, she remembers Ruby, she was late coming home, and climbed through the window. They were playing around when someone knocked on the door and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Winter with a gun!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolting upright, Weiss winces in pain, and hears a rough growl from the living room. The night before plays on repeat as she staggers to the door, leaning against the doorway she sees Ruby on the ground with her limbs tied. Winter towers above her, with a sharpened blade pressed into a fur covered throat. There's another woman there, one Weiss doesn't recognize, who looks to be doing her best to defuse the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Winter?" All eyes snap to Weiss, haggard in the doorway, and Ruby whines low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything in Weiss pushes her forward, but she stumbles and falls against a fur covered back. Ruby whimpers again, finally breaking through the binding at her wrists. The wolf pulls Weiss close growling rough and low. Weakly Weiss scratches at Ruby's neck trying to calm her frightened girlfriend. The pain in her arm is nothing compared to the pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>panic</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>worry</span>
  </em>
  <span> she sees in Ruby’s silver gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weiss get away from that thing!" Winter yells, her sword outstretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Winter!" The other woman shouts, desperately trying to mediate the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weak and clumsy hands untie Ruby's feet, and the werewolf curls more protectively around Weiss. The silver haired woman rubs rough scratches along the wolf's arms, pressing herself fully into Ruby's chest. "Winter sit down, and put that sword away, please." The older Schnee scoffs, but the tan woman beside her tugs the blade out of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If something happens I will rectify it, for now we </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust your sister.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Whoever this woman is Weiss likes her, (and the fact that Winter is listening to her tell her what to do? She might just purchase the engagement ring for her sister.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And who exactly are you?" Weiss asks with a frown, Ruby has calmed down, her arms wrapped tightly around Weiss' waist go slack and her head on the blue eyed woman's shoulder droops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Robyn Hill, monster hunter, and protector of the innocent." Robyn smiles softly and winks, still maintaining her middle ground. "Now Weiss, please explain to your sister, about your fluffy friend here." Beside her Winter tenses, eyes shooting from Ruby and back to Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Winter," her voice is still weak, but she's regaining her strength wrapped tightly in Ruby's strong arms. "This is my girlfriend, Ruby." The wolf behind her snorts tugging Weiss closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The barista?" Winter blanches, and Weiss isn't able to mask her shock, mouth falling open and hands clenching the soft fur of Ruby's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've met?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter sighs, finally storing the weapon at her side, “The day you told me you were seeing someone, she was writing your name on a napkin with hearts on it, it wasn’t hard to figure out.” Winter finishes low, watching the wolf with careful eyes. “This is her?” Weiss can see her pointedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking at Robyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss sighs, “Yes, Ruby and I have been dating for a few months,” Her smile is soft when she remembers the day she originally mentioned Ruby to her sister, they hadn’t even been officially dating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across from her Winter frowns, “I thought she was nice,” The other woman in the room relax, Ruby is dozing softly on Weiss’ shoulder, Robyn leans comfortably against the arm of Weiss’ couch, and Weiss herself feels more tired than she had in a very long time. “Looks like I was wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once Weiss feels panic surge through her, and Ruby’s body coils behind her, jumping to stand and holding Weiss tightly to her chest. Next to Winter Robyn tenses up as well, driving her body between the couple and the enraged huntress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy Winter!” Robyn yells, grabbing for the sword in her hand, behind them Ruby snarls, backed against the far wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter, stop!” Weiss yells, trying to wriggle free of strong arms. A low whine above her shoots a physical pain through her chest, Ruby was so worried, she legitimately thought Winter would hurt Weiss. “Everyone just calm down!” Ruby whines again, but gently sets the smaller woman to the ground, before shrinking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder Schnee tries to move around Robyn and Weiss, but the other two women stand firm. “Weiss move away from that monster!” Behind her Weiss hears a soft whimper, and anger sparks in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep calling her a monster, but you don’t even know her! She’s nothing more than a giant teddy bear with sharp teeth!” She can hear Ruby fidgeting behind her, and can feel the doubt in the wolf. “I love Ruby, all of her, werewolf or not, and she’s never hurt me, not even by accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter almost growls, trying to push past Robyn, who holds her firm, “I know you don’t have the best of relationships with the supernatural Schnee, but looks at her.” She gestures to the shrunken wolf, curled in on herself with watery silver eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hill, you can’t be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Winter. I’m one hundred percent serious. You said it yourself, I’ve been hunting monsters my entire life, I have seen liars, and I’ve seen innocents, this wolf is the latter.” Robyn breaks her middle ground, moving to press a soft pat to the frightened wolf’s head. “Werewolves are not liars, they’re the most honest type of monster. They don’t play with their food, they either attack people, and I take them down, or they happily form a family.” Winter shifts across from them, looking increasingly uncomfortable. “You trust me with so many families, why won’t you trust me with yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The statement pauses Winter, her eyes flickering from violet, to blue, and finally silver. She watches the wolf for a long moment, and notices with a start the line of sunlight appearing slowly along the wall. Behind Weiss she watches the wolf change, her form shifting smaller, fur receding. She doesn’t notice Robyn take off her coat, but does see the huntress place it over the now very naked werewolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the change is complete she’s left the only one standing while Robyn crouches next to where the wolf was, and Weiss wraps herself around the silver eyed girl sitting in its place. Weiss watches her sister, watches her eyes as she takes in Ruby’s now shivering, sobbing form, and she turns her back on the stern woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, love, it’s okay...” The other woman is a mess, tears streaming down her tan cheeks and she curls further into herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I won’t hurt you, I promise!” She sobs, clutching blindly at Weiss’ hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nausea rolls through Weiss, and she has to calm herself before turning to Winter. “Leave.” Winter stalls, staring down her defiant sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say the word beast, or monster, or animal, I swear to god Winter.” She’s seething, anger coursing through her, the need to protect Ruby pressing into her chest and flowing through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss-” She’s in her sister’s face now, where sky meets ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only one who has hurt me tonight, Winter, has been you.” She returns to her girlfriend’s side, soft sobs of ‘I’m sorry’ the only sounds in the room. "It's okay love, I know you would never hurt me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she does finally calm the werewolf down she notices Robyn has moved, she finds the woman tucked into the far corner, nearly pinning Winter to the wall. Weiss helps her tired and weary girlfriend to her bedroom, taking time to remind her that no she didn’t think she was a monster, and that she loved her very much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she gets back to the living room, tired and ready for her own nap, the other two women have moved to the couch. Winter looks upset at the very least, and Robyn is still trying her hardest to be a mediator. “So, we need to talk.” Weiss’ voice is steady, her tiredness weighs on her, but she sits quietly on her coffee table, eyes locked with her sister. “So, you’re a monster hunter?” Winter nods once, never breaking eye contact with her sister. “And, you’re the hunter that has been after Ruby for the last few months?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it would seem.” Winter sighs, dropping her head in her hands. “Weiss, I’m only worried about your wellbeing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be.” Winter sighs again, lifting her head to look back at her sister. "I know you have more experience with monsters, but I have more experience with Ruby, and she'd never do anything to hurt me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter shakes her head with a smile, the Weiss she knew before Ruby wouldn't be so quick to defend anyone, let alone someone she was seeing, but something about the silver eyed wolf had softened her. "I suppose I'll just have to take your word for it, won't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a swift movement Winter stands, moving to the door before casting her younger sister a smile, "let's get dinner tonight, after we all rest, and I can apologize directly to Ruby. My treat." She turns to Robyn, close on her heel, who's grinning like an idiot, "You can come too Hill."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss walks them fully to the door, waving an easy goodbye before returning to Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf is still curled tightly in the blankets, obviously still awake. She curls around Ruby from behind, letting the wolf be little spoon for once. Ruby seems to curl further into herself, and Weiss kisses the back of her neck softly, making the taller woman shiver softly. When the other woman still refuses to face her Weiss sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please love, don't shut me out…" Against her, Ruby shifts, rolling to curl against Weiss' chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was born a werewolf, y'know. I know we don't talk about it much, but I was, I wasn't turned one." Weiss runs her fingers through shaggy reddish brown locks, listening intently. "My mom was a werewolf, she was a monster hunter when she was younger, and was turned before she met my dad." Weiss nods, kissing the top of her girlfriend's head and humming a soft affirmation. "She died… when I was very young." It wasn't news to Weiss, she was aware Ruby's mother had passed, but this story was much different than any previous stories about the former huntress. "She was killed by another huntress, they thought she was rampaging, that she was going to hurt someone…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the story Ruby didn't cry, no she had she had her tears about her mother, this was for Weiss, so she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Delicately she lifts her girlfriend to face her, swimming silver reflecting in the morning sunrise, "Your mother wasn't a monster, and neither are you." Weiss nearly whispers the statement, and when Ruby smiles again she cries fully, pressing her head into Weiss' neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the crying subsides they nap lazily, but when Weiss wakes up Ruby is curled protectively around her, kissing lazily at her neck and shoulder. She giggles softly when Ruby bites softly at the skin there, "What are you doing back there huh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a happy laugh Ruby tugs Weiss closer, humming into her warm skin, "I love you." Her voice is husky and low, and it sends a shiver down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have these family circles, werewolves." Weiss lets herself be cut off, listening to the woman she loves. "Just like actual wolves, we have our packs. I-uh… I never had one, just mom and..  you know." She takes a shuttered breath, "I consider you my pack Weiss, my… my mate." Weiss feels her heart hammer in her chest, it aches with how much love and affection flows through her. "Will you be my mate Weiss?" She turns then, pulling Ruby down into a messy love fueled kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you even have to ask? Yes, you dolt!" Ruby laughs, loud and joy filled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y'know Weiss, wolves mate for life." And Weiss laughs soft and airy, before kissing Ruby soft and deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my stuff and want to see more of me, please consider following me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerkree</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>